


A Rainy Morning (When Both the Sun and Moon Can Rest)

by mar106



Series: Sun & Moon: Modern [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Morning Cuddles, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Diana has a nice morning.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Sun & Moon: Modern [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512461
Kudos: 41





	A Rainy Morning (When Both the Sun and Moon Can Rest)

Diana yawned, stretching, relishing the feeling of Leona’s arms around her. She didn’t quite feel like getting up today. Raising her wrist, she tapped the “LIGHT” button on her watch.

**6 : 02 AM - SAT**

Diana sighed, turning over and snuggling further into her lover’s warm embrace. For once, she was not plagued by worries about her family, or about what she would do when she graduated. For once, she had no papers to be written, no projects to be finished. The sound of the rain outside the window, and the cars passing below their apartment, lulled her back to sleep. She felt the warm, strong, soft body next to her, smelled that unique smell which had become synonymous with comfort, and smiled in her sleep. She was safe, she was loved, she was happy.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is currently raining here, and yes, I did wake up not long ago.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
